Our Last dance
by Saiyachick
Summary: It's prom night, and it's the last dance. Gohan and Videl dance this song away, so they can cherish every precious moment. Dont be fooled, 'cause this Kawaii one shot songfic will fill you with pure bliss.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor the song

 Summary: Just another cute songfic I put together.

**_Brown eyes_**

**__**

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_Remember the first day when I saw your face?_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me?_

_You stepped to me, and then you said to me,_

_I was the woman you dreamed about._

_Remember the first day when you called my house?_

_Remember the first day when you took me out?_

_We had butterflies although we tried to hide it,_

_And we both had a beautiful night._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Prom. The single most important thing in a senior's life. It was the day that both Gohan and Videl didn't forget. It was the last song of the night, and Videl requested the song just for her prince Gohan. This was going to be a perfect night for all the couples.

"Ok, ok kids, this is the last song for the night, so cherish this song with the one you love. This was requested by a young lady to her boyfriend," the DJ said and turned up the music. 

All the couples got up immediately, these moments to them were precious, and they couldn't celebrate it ever again. Gohan pulled Videl closer to him and both whispered to each other. 

"Let me guess, the song was your idea," Gohan whispered.

Videl smiled, "Of course, it was absolutely ideal for us."

"Guess so, 'cause it says everything that we had. Our first day of meeting, the first time I called you, and the first time I asked you out…"

"That was such a good night…"

_Flash Back_

_It had been a good night for the two teens. Gohan finally had the courage to ask Videl out on a date, and he was full of delight. The whole Buu ordeal was over, and the two destined lovers went out to a nice underground club. _

_Gohan had finally picked up Videl, but both had a nervous feeling. Though they didn't know it, their date had the same feeling. As Videl stepped out into the moonlight, Gohan gasped at how gorgeous she looked._

_"You look extremely charming tonight Videl," he said nervously._

_"You look suave yourself Gohan," she complemented back._

_Both walked to Gohan's car, and being the gentleman he was, Gohan opened the door. She smiled and thanked him, and he went to his side. He started the ignition, and the two of them headed out to the underground coffee house._

_They talked a bit, but in a uneasy matter. Although they were anxious, they were also tense. When they made it to the coffee house, they got a booth and started talking. It wasn't until the poetry was read the quieted down. The rest of the night was a memorable one for them._

_Present tense _

"What a night that was," Gohan said.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_The way we held each other's hand,_

_The way we talked, the way we laughed,_

_It felt so good to find true love_

_I knew right then and there you were the one_

_Ooh oh oooh_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

All around the room, everyone was doing the same. They were re-capping on their lives in high school and past dates. As Gohan held Videl's waist, he talked about their relationship and life in general. She laughed and stared into his brow eyes.

It was like, whenever she stared into his depths, there was always a mystery. His past was so shaded, and when she finally solved one of his mystery puzzles, he creates a new one. That's why she knew he was her true love. She wanted to solve all his mysteries and wanted to know why he kept so many things kept away from everybody.

'He's the one for me, my Gohan. I feel so comfortable around him, it's like I can do anything…it's true! We were meant to be!' she thought happily.

Gohan noticed her change in emotion and smiled. Her eyes were so alluring, and her personality was so exquisite. They were the perfect match…

 __

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_I know that he loves me, cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me, you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause it's obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Videl started wording out the song as she kept staring at Gohan. He beamed with love and hugged her closer. He knew she knew his true feelings, his true self. When she looked into his own eyes, it was like they were welcoming her to see him.

She loved his with all her life, and both of them knew that…

'He loves he, I know it. He said it once, and he'll say it again. Gohan cares for me, and he is deeply in love with me. When we see each other, it is like bliss!' Videl thought once more.

'I trust her don't I? Of course I do! I love her, and I'd miss her with all my life if I couldn't be with her,' he thought also.

'I can see through, and within him,' she thought.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?_

_Remember the first day we had an argument?_

_We apologized, and then we compromised_

_And we haven't argued since_

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games?_

_Remember the first day you fell in love with me?_

_It felt so good for you to say those words_

_Cause I felt the same way too_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

"Do you remember all that Gohan?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Our first kiss…the first time you said you loved me… first argument…"

Gohan smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course, how could I forget?"

"The argument was a big one," Videl sighed.

"Indeed, but we compromised with each other," he smiled.

_Flash back_

_It was a rainy day in Satan City. The clouds were a heavy gray, and as the rain hit the floor, a bit of a haze surrounded the whole area. Little did anyone know, it was one of the worst days for Gohan and Videl._

_"How can you be late again?" Videl asked angrily._

_"Look Videl, you don't understand-"_

_"I understand perfectly! I don't even know why I thought you would be early this time, since your always late!"_

_"Please Videl, just listed to me…"_

_Videl stared into Gohan's eyes, "No Gohan, it's always like this. 'I had to watch Goten,' or 'my mother wouldn't let me out,' I am sick and tired of this! Just go home."_

_Gohan looked at her and sighed. He turned away and started walking in the bad weather. The rain was pouring down upon him, and he heard the door close to Videl's house. He dropped his head and flew home, depressed and full of sorrow._

_Though when he got home, he noticed no one was there and went straight to his room. He flared his ki to dry off, and leaned back into his bed. He couldn't believe Videl was mad at him. It was true, he was late, but it was for a good reason!_

_Gohan took out something from his pocket and set it on the bedside table. He closed his eyes for a bit, but it was then he noticed someone tapping at his window. Gohan got up and walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds to reveal Videl looking sad._

_The window immediately opened and Gohan grabbed Videl inside form the cold clammy weather. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the window._

_"I realized I should have let you talk," she said quietly. She then flared her ki as well and dried off in a minute or so. "Why were you late?"_

_Gohan sighed, "I was late because I went to get something."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Something for you," he said. Then he got the object from the table and gave it to Videl. She looked up at him and he nodded._

_Videl opened the box and gasped. It was a golden locket, and it was embroidered with sapphire gems. "Gohan…I love it!"_

_"Look on the back," he said plainly._

_She did and it read, 'to my one and only love Videl.'_

_"You see, I got the locket before, but I wanted to get it engraved with something special. The line for pick up was long, that's is why I am late…"_

_Videl immediately got up and hugged Gohan. "I am so sorry Gohan! I just got a bit angry that you were always late, and soon images filled my mind."_

_"It's all right Videl, I forgive you, don't worry about it," Gohan said._

_Videl pulled away and smiled. Gohan took the locket and placed it over her neck. Just then, the rain stopped and the sun started to let its rays spill through the window…_

_End of flashback_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_The way we held each other's hand,_

_The way we talked, the way we laughed_

_It felt soo good to fall in love_

_And I knew right then and there you were the one ooh oh ohh whoa_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

"Everything ended up for the best though," Videl said as she looked down at her locket.

"Very much so my love," Gohan said.

They both noticed their friends Melanie, Eric, Erasa and Sharpner in their own deep conversations. They smiled and focused on each other once more. 

"Gohan, do you think destiny pulled us together?" Videl asked.

Gohan shook his head, "No. I believe that our love and similarities brought us together. You have to admit, it wasn't those love at first sight things, it was when I started training you…"

"I know what you mean. I always hated it you, but I was really jealous. Then you took that away and substituted with care," she said.

"That's is what brought us together Videl. Your sneaky persona, and my naïve sense of life," Gohan chuckled.

Videl laughed and nodded. 'That is so true."

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_I know that he loves me, cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deep in love,_

_I know that he loves me cause it's obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul._

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Both lovers stared at each other with much love that was deep. Their love and bond could never be broken. It was stronger than any other. It may have been the Saiyan bond, but it felt like so much more.

Whenever they saw each other, bliss filled them up. Whenever they heard each other's names they would get all dreamy, or when they plainly just talked to each other, it was the best time of their life.

The days were numbered, for college was coming so soon. Everyone treasured every single moment on the last days. It was funny how it goes. In the beginning of a year, you can't wait till it ends, but when it is near, you weep in misery saying you never wanted it to end.

That is what happened to these two. They thought they would have a miserable time, but it ended up as the best year they both had. Everyone was silent, and all that was heard was the little sounds of whispers and laughs.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life_

_And baby now that you're a part of me_

_You showed me,_

_Showed me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)_

_And I know he loves meeeeeee_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

The song was soon ending, and so were the high school lives of the entire senior class. Many were crying by now with sadness, and some were still valuing the seconds they had left.

"I am so happy you're in my life Gohan," Videl said almost with tears.

"As I too my angel," he whispered back.

"I just can't believe it is almost over…"

"Neither can I, we had so many good times."

"You showed me everything…"

"And you did the same Videl. You showed me hope, love, compassion…"

"You showed me strength, poise, care…"

"I guess we taught each other something…"

"Guess so…"

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_I know that he loves me, cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause it's obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so_

_He looks at me and his brown eyes..._

_Tell it so_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

The song slowly was dieing down, and tears formed and almost everyone's eyes. Gohan and Videl hugged each other tighter, not ever wanting to let go of each other, for fear…they would lose one another.

Gohan stared into her cerulean depths. Her eyes were like an ocean, and he loved this girl. He would do anything for his one and only love in the whole world.

Videl looked into Gohan's eyes, and they were like a mirror. She saw everything in his heart and soul. She saw how much he cared, his emotions, the trust.

"I don't want this to end," she cried.

"Neither do I. This was the best year of my life Del," he said back.

"Don't let go."

"I'll never let go Videl, I love you…"

Videl stared into his eyes deeply, as if for searching for something. She noticed his once mysteries were now solved and revealed. She saw every emotion, sentiment, and loyal thought in his whole entire body.

When she stared into his brow eyes, she knew that he meant it with all his heart. "I love you too."


End file.
